Pied Pipers Of Townsville continued
by HappyDragon101
Summary: this story was origionaly started By Anglez but she gave up so i'm going to continue it! first 5 chapters are hers and i'll try to make mine as good ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **story was started byAngelz on Edge and continued by me so the first 5 chapters are by her

**Summery**: fed up of always being beaten by the PowerPuff girls the RowdyRuff boys are happy to discover a magic flute that –when wielded properly- can control any one. Their sights turn once more to destroying the PowerPuff girls. But what happens when their boyish hormones kick in?

**Genre**: humour, Romance

**Pairings**: BrickxBlossom

BoomerxBubbles

ButchxButtercup (main couple)

**Ages**: RowdyRuff boys: 16

PowerPuff girls: 15

--

The pied pipers of Townsville 

Chapter one – Magic Flute

Butch growled as he threw another punch at his other half, Buttercup, she evaded it nimbly and laughed at him.

"Aw is Butch losing his touch?" she taunted gleefully. With a shriek he launched himself at her again, only to find his fist met thin air and another taunting laugh. Around him his brothers were doing no better than him in defeating the pesky Puffs.

Finally Buttercup grew bored of teasing him.

_I think that's enough action for one day_ she thought tiredly.

With this last thought she drew back her clenched fist and hit him square in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards into a building.

"See you later Rowdy _puff_ boys!" she yelled joining her sisters who were waiting for her in the air, laughing. With three streaks of light the powerpuff girls were gone taking their teasing laughs with them.

.

Brick picked himself up from a hole in the ground, mumbling something about 'powerpuff girls' and 'revenge' as he walked over to Boomer who was dusting himself off after his latest battle with Bubbles. When the two were ready they turned to look for their third brother but found he was no where in sight. With a frown they flew up higher hoping to get a better view of his where-abouts from the sky, within minutes they had found him. He was stood in front of none other than Mojo Jojo, in a blink of an eye they were next to him.

"Hey monkey brain what do you want?" Brick questioned while poking Mojo on the arm, a curious look on his face. Mojo shrugged him off trying to fight back his irritation, but failing.

"I Mojo Jojo have noticed that you the Rowdyruff boys, have once more failed to defeat my number one enemies the Powerpuff girls!" As he started what was no doubt going to be another long confusing rant, the Rowdyruff boys all rolled their eyes and lay back hovering in mid air.

_Might as well make myself comfy Boomer_ thought lazily while casting at glance at the other two Ruffs. They too lay back, Butch with his eyes closed and Brick picking apart a piece of rubble.

"That is why I Mojo Jojo have created this!" he exclaimed proudly, holding up a long silver object which hit the sunlight perfectly, creating a heavenly glow around it.

Vaguely Brick wondered if Mojo had planned the whole 'hit the sunlight' thing.

Butch opened one eye lazily and voiced what all the Ruffs were thinking of this object.

"A flute?" he asked in a bored tone. Mojo's eye twitched as he silently reminded himself of why he was doing this.

"No, this is no just any flute. This is a flute made by me Mojo Jojo, and with this flute you shall be able to control the powerpuff girls and bend them to your every whim!" he cried. All of the Ruffs heads snapped towards him and their attention sharpened, Mojo inwardly gave at smug smile at the boys focused looks, it was rare that these boys would pay attention to anything let alone their 'father'.

"What you talking about pops?" Brick asked suspiciously.

"You heard me, I Mojo Jojo have created a device that will control the powerpuff girls!" he cried, once more lifting up the Flute in victory.

Butch by now was getting fed up of Mojo's cheap talk, so he grabbed Flute and started to examine it, Brick and Boomer soon joined him.

Mojo realising where his invention had gone attempted to retrieve it, with no success. The boys merely pushed him away, so after many attempts he accepted that he wouldn't get it back. However he was happy that the boys seemed interested,

_Finally my dream of defeating the powerpuff girls will be realised!_ He closed his eyes and squealed happily, and then cried:

"Now go my boys and defeat the powerpuff girls at last!" He opened his eyes to see that the boys were no where in sight.

"Boys?"

Meanwhile the boys flew towards their newest hideout, an abandoned house in the woods, well it was previously owned by Fuzzy Lumpkins but the boys 'evicted' him due to there being more of them.

When they got back Butch sat down on the green beanbag and held the flute still looking apprehensive about the whole thing.

He looked up to find his brothers staring at him expectantly.

"Well go on then!" Boomer said impatiently. Butch frowned and placed his lips against the hole in the instrument and blew pressing random keys as he did, surprisingly the tune that flowed out of the instrument was one of sweetness and lulled Brick and Boomer into a state of numbness.

Butch stopped playing and looked at his brothers grinning.

_Time for some fun!_ He thought wickedly.

"Brick, Boomer?" he asked cautiously. They blinked blankly back at him, his grin got bigger.

"Dance around the room like chickens" he commanded and watched highly amused as his brothers got up and started to dance around the room making clucking noises as they went. After minutes of laughing and rolling around on the floor, Butch decided to stop them.

"Ok dudes you can stop now" the boys stopped and looked baffled as they looked at Butch laughing on the floor.

"Does it work?" Brick asked. Butch managed a nod.

"Oh yeah it works" he replied remembering the previous minutes.

"Good now lets go get those powerpuff dorks" the three nodded and started to walk out of the door before Butch stopped and remembered something.

"Oh yeah, guys you might need these" he rummaged around in a draw and found two pairs of ear muffs and threw them to Brick and Boomer. As fun as it was to make fools out of his brothers, he didn't want to repeat it again…yet. Making sure they had the Flute, the famous three started to fly towards Townsville all thinking the same thing.

_PowerPuff girls here we come. _

**Angelz: right I really loved the PowerPuff girls when I was little and I adored the RowdyRuff boys (Butch in particular!) so I recently watched the episodes with the RRB's in them and wrote this, which is loosely based on the story of the pied piper of Hamelin loosely. Enjoy. If you want more review! **

**HappyDragon101: right the first five chapters are written by ****Angelz on Edge and are continued by me, I'll try to make tit as good as hers but she's still the best**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **story was started byAngelz on Edge and continued by me so the first 5 chapters are by her

**Summery**: fed up of always being beaten by the Powerpuff girls the Rowdyruff boys are happy to discover a magic flute that –when wielded properly- can control any one. Their sights turn once more to destroying the Powerpuff girls.

But what happens when their boyish hormones kick in?

**Genre**: humor, Romance

**Pairing**s:

BrickxBlossom

BoomerxBubbles

ButchxButtercup (main couple)

**Ages**: Rowdyruff boys: 16

Powerpuff girls: 15

--

The pied pipers ofTownsville 

Chapter two- Numb

_Previously: _

_Making sure they had the Flute, the famous three started to fly towards Townsville all thinking the same thing. _

'_Powerpuff girls here we come.' _

--

Half an hour later the boys were outside the Powerpuff girls' house waiting for them to be left alone. Finally professor Utonium emerged and got into his car and drove away.

The boys looked at each other grinning.

"Well that didn't take very long now did it?" Brick said happily, "Butch you still got the Flute?" Butch nodded and the boys started to walk towards the house.

"Remember the head phones" Butch reminded them. They nodded and put them on.

"How come you don't need them?" Boomer asked sounding annoyed.

"Dunno I play the thing so maybe it doesn't affect me?" he shrugged as Brick kicked the door, breaking it open. Immediately the three girls stood before them glaring, Butch looked at Brick waiting for him to give the signal to use the flute; he shook his head telling him to wait.

"What you want to get your butts kicked again?" Buttercup snarled, she'd been enjoying her rest and wasn't happy about the sudden interruption.

"Nah we decided to give you something to do with your pathetic lives" Brick answered casually. The girls glared again suddenly suspicious of the boys, Bubbles noticed that Butch was holding a flute.

_Why has he got that? There defiantly up to something, we better be on guard. _She thought while looking at the ear muffs the boys were wearing. Finally Brick nodded towards Butch, it was time for revenge.

_Here goes nothing_ Butch placed his lips against the hole and started to play.

The sound that emerged was yet again sweet and lulled the girls, their minds tried the fight the unknown force invading them, but they failed.

_What's happening to me?_ Blossom thought franticly as she discovered that she couldn't move her body let alone form a sentence. She moved her eyes and saw that her sisters were stood there with blank looks on their faces. _So maybe I'm not the only one then…. What have those boys done? _

Boomer walked over to the girls afraid that they might jump out at him, surprisingly the girls stayed out with those dumb looks on their faces, and although none of the boys would admit it to themselves they secretly found that they looked rather cute. "Well what do we do now?" Butch asked watching Boomer poke Bubbles. He tore his eyes away from him to look at Brick.

"Well I don't know, what you did when you used it on us I can't remember that well" he questioned, Butch snickered as he turned to the puffs.

"Girls, dance around the room like chickens" he said in a serious voice. All of the boys burst out laughing at the sight of the girls clucking and dancing. Suddenly something dawned on Brick,

"Wait you made us look like chickens?" somehow he could infuse his voice with anger he wanted to because he was impressed at the courage of his brother. Butch nodded and continued to watch the girls or to be more precise he was still watching Buttercup.

"Stop" the girls stopped dancing at the sound of Boomers voice.

"Do we destroy them yet?" Boomer asked again turning to Brick. Brick thought deeply for a moment.

_We could easily destroy them but that would be too easy...mm maybe we could use them for slaves? Yeah that sounds cool!_

"No we're going to take them back to the house consider them our maids from now on!" he declared, "Boomer Bubbles is your personal maid, Butch you have Buttercup and I have Blossom" with those final words the boys walked over to their other half's and picked them and started to fly back to their home.

--

_What we can't just be their maids, I have to move! Come on Buttercup you can do it just move._ Butch looked down at the girl in his arms and sensed that she was trying to move, he smirked.

"It's not going to work you know, you're stuck doing whatever I tell you to do but I could use a good laugh…so Buttercup talk" he commanded. Instantly he was bombarded by the girl.

"What the hell are you thinking I refuse to do a single thing that you say!" the smirk stayed in place.

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow daring her to agree.

"Yes I do" her competitive side took over her.

"Good then Buttercup ……..Kiss me"

**Angelz: yeah not many reviews but hey big thanks to all those that did review and to those who added the story to their favourites!!**

HappyDragon101 started by Angelz continued by me


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **story was started byAngelz on Edge and continued by me so the first 5 chapters are by her

**Summery**: fed up of always being beaten by the Powerpuff girls the Rowdyruff boys are happy to discover a magic flute that –when wielded properly- can control any one. Their sights turn once more to destroying the Powerpuff girls.

But what happens when their boyish hormones kick in?

**Genre**: humor, Romance

**Pairing**s:

BrickxBlossom

BoomerxBubbles

ButchxButtercup (main couple)

**Ages**: Rowdyruff boys: 16

Powerpuff girls: 15

**Talks: **this is normal

_Thoughts _

--

The pied pipers ofTownsville 

Chapter three- Twitch

Previously:

"_Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow daring her to agree. _

"_Yes I do" her competitive side took over her. _

"_Good then Buttercup ……..Kiss me"_

Instantly something inside Buttercup snapped and she found herself leaning towards Butch. He was still smirking and clearly knew she wouldn't be able to resist, cursing she prayed it would be over soon.

_Man I gotta fight this…._ Her thoughts were raging as her lips came in contact with Butch's.

Surprisingly he wasn't rough, but kissed her gently and seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Finally he pulled back with a strangely tender look in his eyes.

_Whoa he looks almost…cute. _Buttercup thought.

The look disappeared quickly and the smirk returned.

"Told ya you couldn't resist" Buttercup's thoughts soured.

_Well he did until he opened mouth. _

For the rest of the flight Buttercup remained silent letting Butch win this round.

Boomer on the other hand was quiet happily talking to Bubbles, unknown to his brothers and to Bubbles he had lifted the control on her as soon as he got in the air.

"Where'd you get that flute thing" Bubbles asked hoping that he would tell her.

He chuckled; "I'm not that stupid you know" she looked away blushing.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's okay I can't blame you for trying" he smiled down at her causing her blush to deepen, "we're here now anyway" all of the boys landed outside the house, they had built an extension onto the house so that there was four rooms downstairs and each boy had their own room up stairs.

They walked in and put the powerpuffs down on their feet.

"Right, you girls stay inside the house" Brick commanded before the girls could even think about running away.

_Great now we can't leave_ Blossoms plans of escape shattered instantly.

She looked at her sisters checking to make sure they were okay, Bubbles was looking around curiously and Buttercup was glaring at the floor, _nothing new there then. _

Buttercup glared at everything, inwardly though she was wondering what that look Butch had given her was all about. Before she could think of an answer Brick spoke again.

"Right we're going to get some food and money, you girls make yourself useful and clean or something" with that the boys walked out.

"Well this sucks!" Blossom sighed, trust buttercup to speak her mind.

"I know Buttercup but we have to play along until we can figure out a way to-"

"KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Buttercup yelled,

"Yeah!" Bubbles called in agreement. Another sigh another innocent look from her sisters,

"If you want to put it like that then yes until we figure a way to kick their butts"

_Maybe Buttercups right, we stick around and find out more about the Rowdy ruff boys and we can use it to our advantage later. _

Bubbles was frowned suddenly and looked at Blossom.

"Do we have to clean up?" the girls all looked at each other and laughed.

"So what we gunna do with them, I mean it's great having servants but do we need em?" Butch looked at Boomer; he was being odd about keeping the powerpuffs against their will and Butch sensed it had something to do with the blue puff.

_Yeah but I only want to keep them because of the green one…_ he shook his head. No it wasn't because of Buttercup that he wanted to keep the girls, he just wanted to boss them around.

_Yeah that's what I want to boss them about and make them pay for all the time they thought they were better then us. _

"Of course we need them! They think there so much better than us so I think it's time we showed them whose boss" Butch snapped before Brick could answer him.

Boomer flinched, Butch wasn't usually this snappy and he had noticed that one of Butch's old habits showed itself, he started to twitch.

Only his hands twitched uncontrollably and Butch silently cursed, he had tried to get this weakness under control but whenever he got nervous or annoyed it resurfaced.

"Look lets just get some food rob the bank and get out of here" Brick said slowly sensing something going on between Butch and Boomer.

Boomer nodded stiffly but Butch just there with his head down, his hands still twitching.

"I'm going back" he grunted and before anyone could argue he flew back towards the house.

"What wrong with him?" Boomer asked Brick shrugged.

"Beats me he's moody I don't attempt to understand him"

**Angelz: yeah sorry for the delay i've been going crazy for the realse of breaking dawn -wisful sigh- next chapter will be more Butch and Buttercup luve!! lol i adore that couple! so yeah more of them on the way. and did anyone notice that Boomer being nice to Bubbles?**

HappyDragon101: started by Angelz continued by me


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **story was started byAngelz on Edge and continued by me so the first 5 chapters are by her

**Summery**: fed up of always being beaten by the Powerpuff girls the Rowdyruff boys are happy to discover a magic flute that –when wielded properly- can control any one. Their sights turn once more to destroying the Powerpuff girls.

But what happens when their boyish hormones kick in?

**Genre**: humor, Romance

**Pairing**s:

BrickxBlossom

BoomerxBubbles

ButchxButtercup (main couple)

**Ages**: Rowdyruff boys: 16

Powerpuff girls: 15

**Talks: **this is normal

_Thoughts _

**Authors note: today you guys are lucky for getting an update, because I'm sad. Today is my granddad's birthday and tomorrow it'll be three months since he died so I'm sorry for any mistakes and for the shortness. I'm just not really all there. **

**Also someone asked if I would do more brick and blossom and I will but this fic is Butch and buttercup because that's the only couple I actually like. there will be the odd scene's with Bubbles, Blossom and Brick, Boomer. But rarely. Sorry. **

--

The pied pipers ofTownsville 

Chapter four-

_Previously: - _

"_I'm going back" Butch grunted and before anyone could argue he flew back towards the house. _

"_What wrong with him?" Boomer asked Brick shrugged. _

"_Beats me he's moody I don't attempt to understand him" _

Butch flew slowly trying to calm himself, so far it wasn't working very well.

He'd flew over the house a few times but didn't feel ready to go in so he circled over head.

Finally he felt better and slowly descended to land in front of the door and only hesitated for a second before pushing it open only to find the powerpuff girls we lounging in the bean bags. Asleep.

He smiled as his eyes fell on Buttercup; she was curled up in a ball fast asleep. He didn't want to admit it but she looked adorable, but she didn't look comfy.

She stirred in her sleep tossing restlessly. With a sigh he hesitantly walked closer to her, for one peaceful moment he just stared, no thoughts appeared in his mind. So when he bent down and picked her up swiftly he was a little surprised.

But never the less he continued to carry her to his room.

While he lay her down on his bed she stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

Another smile tugged at his lips.

"Sleep" he commanded softly. Her eyes shut instantly and her breathing slowed again, the smile took over his face.

_Well at least if I want her to shut up I can tell her to go to sleep…problem solved. _He thought mildly amused.

He looked at the clock and realised it was only 9:30 in the evening. With a sigh he sat down in the chair next to the bed, he was tired and his bed was being used by the powerpuff girl that had recently plagued his mind.

One thing was for sure, it would be a long _uncomfortable night. _

_**Angelz : like I said short but hey just wanted to let you know I was still alive**_

HappyDragon101: started by Angelz continued by me


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **story was started byAngelz on Edge and continued by me so the first 5 chapters are by her

**Summery**: fed up of always being beaten by the Powerpuff girls the Rowdyruff boys are happy to discover a magic flute that –when wielded properly- can control any one. Their sights turn once more to destroying the Powerpuff girls.

But what happens when their boyish hormones kick in?

**Genre**: humor, Romance

**Pairing**s:

BrickxBlossom

BoomerxBubbles

ButchxButtercup (main couple)

**Ages**: Rowdyruff boys: 16

Powerpuff girls: 15

**Talks: **this is normal

_Thoughts _

--

The pied pipers of Townsville 

Chapter five-

Previously-

_He looked at the clock and realised it was only 9:30 in the evening. With a sigh he sat down in the chair next to the bed, he was tired and his bed was being used by the powerpuff girl that had recently plagued his mind. One thing was for sure, it would be a long uncomfortable night. _

"Do you think we should wake him?" Butch wondered who his brothers were talking about. Suddenly he realised it must be him.

"Yeah, I'm hungry he's the only one that can cook" Brick grunted. This remark was followed by a short jab in the ribs; Butch groaned and attempted to roll over in his bed. His body ached and he felt like he had slept in a box, slowly he opened his eyes and realised that he wasn't in his bed. He was in the chair _next_ to his bed,

_Why aren't I in my bed? _He wondered groggily, his eyes forced themselves open and strayed to where his bed was and widened instantly. There in his bed was a powerpuff girl and not just any powerpuff girl…it was _Buttercup_. Her hair was messed up and her breathing was slowly increasing, a sign that she would wake up soon, he sighed as he remembered placing her there last night. He had intended to sleep on the sofa but he must have fallen asleep in the chair…which would explain the stiffness he felt this morning.

"Yo, you going to cook breakfast or what? Or do you wanna make goo-goo eyes at her for a bit longer" Butch was snapped out of deep thinking by Bricks impatient voice.

"Yeah yeah I was just deciding how to kick her out of my bed" Butch nervously eyed his brothers, Brick was glaring at him and Boomer was wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Butch snarled and stood up a little to fast, his world swayed but steadied out quickly enough; once it had he pushed his brothers out of his room and leaned against the door listening to his siblings yelling about breakfast and how they couldn't cook.

"Yeah well go take a cooking class or something" he muttered.

"You can cook? Who would've guessed" a groggy voice from Butch's bed grunted while sitting up. Butch turned somewhat startled and looked at the girl with the messed up black hair who was standing up stretching next to his bed.

"yeah who would've guessed" he answered vaguely as his eyes swiftly swept over the girl and lingered on her long slender legs for longer than he should have, with a quick shake of the head all the thoughts that Butch was harbouring involving _what _he would like to do to the owner of the legs disappeared.

"Yo I'm up here" Buttercups impatient voice broke through to Butch. A slight blush spread across his face as he lifted his eyes to her face, "you sure you got enough sleep last night?" she mumbled, "you seem out of it" with one final look at him she started to leave the room and because Butch wasn't in the mood for any fighting just yet, he let her go without any fuss.

Half an hour later and the kitchen was filled with different smells as Butch got to work on breakfast, he was shocked –to say the least- when Bubbles had walked in and asked if there was anything that she could do to help.

"Well you said we had to be maids so I figured that I might as well help cook, I get bored if I don't do anything" was all the explanation she gave him when he had asked her why she wanted to _willingly_ help.

So there they were cooking in silence with nether one of them knowing what to say to the other,

_Jee remind me why we wanted the puffs around again?_ Butch wondered as the awkward silence grew, thankfully Brick burst into the kitchen yelling and in turn broke the silence.

"Sheesh! Just shut up you pesky woman!" he snarled as Blossom followed him into the Kitchen calmly.

"All I'm saying is that people are going to know we're missing and their going to find us, it might be in your best interest to let us go before they figure out it was you that took us" she finished with a simple shrug and a quick wink at her sister who giggled quietly as Brick span around to glare at blossom.

"Listen Red, I don't care if people know that your gone, in fact I _want_ them to know! So shut up and…and just be a good slave!" to say that he was yelling would be an understatement, he turned to glare at Butch, "please tell me that breakfast is done already?" he ground out from between his teeth.

"Well…since you said please…have some eggs!" Butch sang cheerfully, he had always enjoyed winding his bother up and it was a bonus when some one else did it.

Soon everyone was gathered around the table and eating happily well everyone that was apart from Buttercup.

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles whispered to Blossom as they both got up to clean their plates, Blossom shrugged slightly but Bubbles saw the look that flashed across her face long enough for her to know what it meant,

_She's working on a way out of here,_

"Yeah I haven't seen the loud-mouth since this morning when Butch was eyeing her up, where is she?" Brick asked suspiciously while casting a glance at the girls.

Blossom shrugged, "I don't know" Brick's eyes narrowed,

"Tell me _where_ Buttercup is and _what_ she's doing" he commanded and as much as Blossom tried to resist the curse of the flute was too strong for her,

"Up stairs in Butch's room trying to find a way out of here" she blurted slapping her hand over her mouth too late to stop the boys from hearing.

"Oh really now? Well we'll have to see about that now wont we?" Brick started to get up but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back into his seat.

"I'll go" a husky voice murmured, "After all I'm her counterpart aren't I?" with those words Butch walked swiftly out of the room.

**Angelz: ...i am beyond sorry!!!! i havent updated in ages!!! i didnt mean to but i've been busy and all that... but the good news is that i've suddenly got an insane urge to write powerpuff girl fanfiction so i should update real fast! and the next chapter will have lots of fluff! so look forward to it and reveiw and i'll try to get it up within the week!!! **

**HappyDRagon101: started by Angelz continued by me**


End file.
